List of Alternate Costumes for Characters in Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infnite Warriors 2
Team 1 Mike Phoenix.png|Mike Phoenix (Default Costume) Mika Phoenix (New Version).png|Mika Phoenix (Default Costume) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Fat).png|Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Default Costume) Goku Phoenix.png|Goku Phoenix (Default Costume) Goku Phoenix (GOD MODE).png|Goku Phoenix (Super Form) Mika Phoenix (Absolute Spectrum).png|Mika Phoenix (Super Form) Mike Phoenix (Absolute Spiral).png|Mike Phoenix (Super Form) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (OmniCreator! Persona).png|Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Super Form) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Fat - ObilvionVerse Version).png|Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Alternate Costume #1) Dark Mike Phoenix(Earth-320).png|Mike Phoenix (Alternate Costume #1) Mika Phoenix (Underfell Universe).png|Mika Phoenix (Alternate Costume #1) X27KBF.png|Goku Phoenix (Alternate Costume #1) *Simon: Gurren Lagann (Default Outfit), Arc Gurren Lagann (Alternate Costume #1) *Sans: Undertale (Default Outfit), Underfell (Alternate Costume #1),, Lab Clothes *Luffy: Timeskip (Default Outfit), Gear Fourth (Super Form) Film "Z" Outfit (Alternate Costume #1), FILM "GOLD" Outfit, Dressrosa Saga Outfit, "STRONG WORLD" Outfit, *Jade Harley: Dog Tier (Default Outfit), Prospit Dream Clothes (Alternate Costume #1), Iron Maiden Outfit *Pinkie Pie: Regular (Default Outfit), Chicken Outfit (Alternate Costume #1), EG, Mika Phoenix Cosplay *Madoka Kaname: Magical Girl Outfit (Default Outfit), Ultimate Madoka / Madokami (Super Form), School Girl Outfit (Alternate Costume #1) Team 2 Sergio sprite by mrpr1993-d6i54z0.png Super sergio.png Sergioro Sonikku.png Massive marta by mrpr1993-d7pnxov.png Ssf marta.png Retro palette marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d4yk1pl.png Marta rose as kari kamiya by knucklesthegreat-d4yfi2c.png Businesswoman marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d4yaawp.png Puppet marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d4ycdap.png Marta rose in wonderland by knucklesthegreat-d4yhu4y.png Skater girl marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d4yfn07.png Super sister marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d5glf7l.png Knight marta rose by knucklesthegreat-d4yflpb.png *Princess Bubblegum: Normal, *Mone: Normal, *King Dedede: Normal, *Papyrus: Normal, Dating Clothes, *Sayaka: Normal, School Clothes *Rainbow Dash: Normal, Wonderbolts Uniform, EG, Daring Do Cosplay Team 3 Numa.jpg Classic numa by dnfnuma-d6i4uyx.png Numette 2014 by dnfnuma-d6m91zs.png Persona Numette.png Inflatee Spy Numette.png Dr. Numette.png Wind Elemental Numette.png Clover Green.jpg *Sora: Normal,, KH2 Outfit, KH3DS Outfit, *Fillia: Normal, *Link: Normal, Hyrule warriors, Breath of the wild, Skyward Sword *Mami Tomoe: Normal, Casual Outfit *Applejack: Normal, EG Team 4 Dalton-1.png The Turbo Taco.png Dahlia-0.png Scruffy-0.png dragonball_z_fc__majin_chimera_by_thedemonkitchen-dan3cl8.png *Yami Yugi: Normal, *Yami Bakura: Normal, *Future Trunks: Normal,, GT Look, Dragonball Super Look, sayian Armor, Time Patrol Outfit *Ed: Normal, Edzilla *Periot: Normal, *Mettaton EX: Normal,, Neo Team 5 Elena Young.png Elena Sphinx (in Armor)-0.jpg Elena Young (Inkling).png Musclar Elena Young.png Jennifer Hathway (GOD MODE).png Jennifer hathaway by araghen-d6ffpko.png Misa! Jennifer Hathways.png Jennifer hathaway.png Libra (GOD MODE).png Libra.png Rem! Libra.png Libra (centaur).png Libra (Terezi pyrope cospaly).png *Fang: Normal, *Raven: Normal, *Raiden: Normal, *Wounded Snake: Normal, *Mei: Normal, *Diego Brando: Normal, Team 6 Malana.jpg Hatsu Kisagi.png *Kyoko Sakura: Normal, Casual Outfit *Fluttershy: Normal, Flutterdragon Team 7 *Twilight Sparkle: Normal, Princess Outfit, Dark Future Outfit, Nightmare Night Outfit Team 8 Lionel Toddson.png Unversed lionel by mrpr1993-d376lns.jpg Warrior of Light Lionel.png Guy Lionel.png Sugar Sweet.png Sugar Puff.png Anthro Cat Superhero Sugar Sweet.png Mega Muscle Agent Blonde.png Agent Blonde.png DeviantWatch Agent Blonde.png Anthro Cat Agent Blonde.png Fire Agent Blonde.png Vanity Demon Agent Blonde.png Yuna Agent Blonde.png Terrance Mangaka.png Muscle Lioness.png Lioness.png *Trixie: Normal, Hatless, EG *Nagisa: Normal, Casual Outfit *Midna: Normal, True Form *Shulk: Normal,, Swimshorts Team 9 Ketsu Obilvion.png|Ketsu Oblivion (Default Outfit) Shadia Obilvion.png|Shadia Obilvion (Default Outfit) Yokorona Onika.png|Yokorona Oniika (Default Outfit) D. Mika Phoenix (Reverse Universe - Masako Tengu).png|Masako Tengu (Default Outfit) D. Mika Phoenix (Animequest Universe - Nui Harime! Masako Tengu).png|Masako Tengu (Alternate Costume #1) Ketsu Oblivion (NGE System Mark 4 Armor).png|Ketsu Obilvion (Alternate Costume #1) Timeskip Yokorona Oniika.png|Yokrona Oniika (Alternate Costume) W.D. Gaster: Undertale (Default), Underfell (Alternate #1) EVA UNIT 01: Original Anime Look (Default), Rebuild of Evangelion (Aleternate #1) Ganondorf: Twilight Princess look (Default), Ocarina of Time Look (alternate #1) Starlight Glimmer: Normal (Default), Heartswarming eve look (Alternate #1) Beerus: Normal (Default), ??????? (Alternate #1) Team 10 Viralius Deathbird (Absolute Getter God).png Viralius Deathbird.png Viralius Deathbird(revamp).png Viralina Deathbird.png Panty! Viralina Deathbird.png Jiang Shi Mika.png Super Crimson Jiang shi Mika.png Striker Jiang shi Mika.png Vegeta Deathbird.png Venkai Deathbird.png *Viral: Timeskip (Default outfit), Pre-timeskip (Alternate 1) *Vegeta: Super Appearance (default), Cell Saga armor, sayian saga armor, namek saga armor, majin saga outfit, gt outfit *Ryoma Nagare: Getter 1, Getter Dragon, Shin Getter 1, Black Getter *Pinkamena: regular, EG, ???????? outfit *Karkat Vantas: Regular, God Tier Team 11 Guy Shishioh Cosplay Micheal Fexin.png Michael DKTG Fexin.png Nightmare banette mix up for mikaphoenix by wabooshka-d6r0d7m.jpg Nightmare Fuel.png Nightmare Fuel (with Killer King).png Yokoro Onikia (Trickster Mode).png Yokoro Onikia.png Shivia Solararms.png * Wolverine: Regular (Default), Original Appearance, Weapon X, X-Force, Wolverine: Enemy of the State'', '''Age of Apoclypse, Evil Wolverine (MSH - WOTG), Cosmic Wolverine, Symbiote Wolverine * Hulk: Regular (Default), Red Hulk, Classic Hulk, Captain Universe Hulk, Grey Hulk, Joe Fixit, Age of X Hulk, World War Hulk, Planet Hulk Attire, Orange Hulk (MVC), Cosmic Hulk * Sunset Shimmer: Regular (Default), Pony Form, Demonic Form * Asura: Normal, Mantra, Wrath, Asura the Desctructor * Genesic Gaogaigar: Normal, Golden Team 12 Queen Geass.png (human) Changling KTG.png Demon Empress and Vanity Queeen.png Vanity Queen(human Disguise).png Puppetia De Marionette (with World of Madness).png Puppetia De Marionette(Swimwear).png Thunder Clap.png * Dr. Doom: Regular (Default), Future Foundation, Doom 2099, Dark Reign: The Cabal (The Hood's outfit), ''Death Mask, Doomwar suit, Cosmic Dr.Doom, Assist Me! Dr.Doom * Sinestro: Regular (Default), Regime, Green Lantern Corps * Morrigan: Regular (Default), Vampire Savior, Lilith Asenland Design, Casual outfit, Golden Colors, Cosmic Morrigan * Lelouch: Normal, Masked * Zygarde - Complete Form: Normal, Shiny, Red, Blue, Purple, Gold * Cia: Normal, helmetless, Maskless Team 13 Koji Kabuto Cosplay Hyper Metal Mike.png Hyper Metal Mike.png M.I.K.A.-Z3 (Zeo Mode).png M.I.K.A.-Z3.png M.I.K.A.-Z3 (Outertale Universe).png Claire TimeDragon.png Melina Retron (Game Boy Colors).png Melina Retron.png Miss Nekotron 64k-0.png Miss Nekotron 64k.png * Iron Man: Mark 6 (Default), Mark 1, Heartbreaker, Mark 42, Mark 7, Hulkbuster, War Machine, Iron Patriot, Mark 45, Cosmic Iron Man, Golden War Machine, Silver Centurion, Stealth Armor, Lava Mode, Drill Mode, Golden Avenger, Evil Iron Man (MSH - WOTG), Model-Prime Armor, Endo-Sym Armor, Mark 2, Mark 52, Anti-Transfomer Armor, 2020 armor, Bullet Points armor, bio-armor Mk1 * Mazinger Z: Normal, Shin Mazinger Z, Mazinkaiser, Mazinkaiser SKL * Megaman: Normal, Golden Megaman, Quint * Miku Hatsune: Normal, Golden Mode, Zero Hatsune (Disappearance of Hastune Miku arc), Beauty Cosplay * Jin Saotome: Normal, Alternate colors, Golden Mode Team 14 Parallella the chameleon by mojo1985-d6p7ndz.png.jpg Parallella (with Infinite Universe(stand) ).png Parallella ref sheet by mrpr1993-d6km8kb.png Com requiem by rinsankajugin-d6rhaip.png Anthro spiralsong with a ktg outfit on by mojo1985-d6oc9e2.png Com eqg super spiralsong by rinsankajugin-d6hwr3e.png Spiralsong equestria girl style by tofertheakita-d6ehyss.png Com super spiralsong by rinsankajugin-d6gep8w.png Spiralsong sprite by mrpr1993-d6bpnf0.png Jennifer Hathaway Cosplay Mikanelle.jpg Mikanelle (Requiem Drive).png Mike Phoenix Cosplay Mikanelle.png Sugar Sweet Cosplay Mikanelle.png Mikanelle.png Lydia Cosplay Mikanelle.png Michelle Phoenix.jpg Mega Michelle Phoenix.png Stocking! Michelle Phoenix (AnimeQuest Universe).png Harpy Michelle Phoenix.png *Saitama: Normal, Casual Outfit *Giorno: Normal, eyes of heaven Alt. *Cloud Strife: Normal, Advent Children, Original Polygon Look *Flash: Normal, Original Flash, Reverse Flash *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Normal,, Golden Mode *John Egbert: God Tier, Trickster Team 15 * Agent: Regular (Default), Makeshift Armor, Female Version * Vanessa: Regular (Default), Bat-Like, Intense Form * Raz: Regular (Default), Psychonauts Uniform, Black Velvetopia Design * Shantae: Regular (Default), Pirate Uniform, Magic Armor * Chris Redfield: STARS Uniform (Default), 1996-Polygons, BSAA Uniform, Casual * Phoenix Wright: Original Suit (Default), Hobo Phoenix, Dual Destinies Suit, Furio Tigre Outfit, "Feenie" outfit * Dipper Pines: Regular (Default), Paper Jam Dipper, Dippy Fresh, Bipper * Blaze the Cat: Regular (Default), Sports Wear, Burning Blaze * Chun-Li: Regular (Default), Civilian Wear, Championship Edition Wear, Street Fighter Alpha outfit, Shadow Lady * Peacock: Regular (Default), Palette 2, Palette 12, Palette 15 Unlockable Playable Characters Phoenix deathbird by mrpr1993-d5hc3l7.jpg Phoenix Dragon.png Phoenix dragon by mrpr1993-d3j5wu1.png Super Phoenix Dragon.png Divine Light Phoenix Dragon.png Elemental Queen Phoenix Dragon.png Vampire Phoenix Dragon.png Saiiko Thunderhand.png Saiiko Thunderhand(revamp).png Timeskip Saiiko Thunderhand.png Special Outfit Saiiko Thunderhand.png Hyper Saiiko Thunderhand.png Connie Dragon.png Connie dragon(revamp).png Timeskip Connie Dragon.png Special Outfit Connie Dragon.png Kathline Phoenix.png Kathline Phoenix(revamp).png Young Kathline Phoenix.png Timeskip Kathline Phoenix.png Special Outfit Kathline Phoenix.png Spiral Queen Kathline.png Anti-Spiral Kathline Phoenix.png Miss Michellia SpiralStockings.png Pinkamena Phoenix.png Jane Phoenix.png Kazuki phoenix.png Kazuki Phoenix.png|"Another" Kazuki Phoenix (Side B) New Kazuki Phoenix.png|Kazuki Phoenix (2P) Creator! Mike Phoenix (KHOLAT Persona).png|(SPOILERS) Ian Whitewings.png Athena tornado by knucklesthegreat-d5emzzi.png Athena Tornado(revamp).png Musclina.png Gigantina.png Abela GodSword.png Admiral Meteoria.png Admiral Spacialia.png RYOMA ZETTO.png Patchouli Cupcake.png Inkling Kryss Orlynn.png Spiral Savior Kryss Orlynn (Multiverse Kombat).png Chibi Musclar Pankryss.png Kryss Orlynn (God Mode).png Trickster Mode Kryss Orlynn.png Krysslena.png Demon Panty! Kryss Orlynn.png Panty! Kryss Orlynn.png Upgraded Kryss.png DeviantWatch Kryss Orlynn.png Bee Suit Kryss Orlynn.png Timeskip Kryss Orlynn.png Inflatee Spy Kryss Orlynn.png Rarity Cosplay Kryss Orlynn.png Kryss Orlynn.png Maka Albarn Cosplay Kryss Orlynn.png Zero Suit Kryss.png Kaitlyn.png Chispa.png *Homura: Magical Girl Outfit, Megane! Homura, Akuma Homura *SSJ4 Gogeta: Regular, SSJ5(AF), SSGSSJ4, SSJ4Vegito *Pinkamena Phoenix: Normal, Punk Outfit, Homura Cosplay, StoryShift! Chara Cosplay *Kazuki Phoenix: Normal, Phoenix Mask Persona, Disc B Alt *Creator! Classified : Normal, Inkling, Fire Emblem AU!, Castlevania AU! *(SPOILERS) - ?????? *Lucario: Normal, Shiny, Mega, Alolan?, Mega Alolan? *Akira Yuki: Normal, VF1 Costume, Virtua Fighter 1 Polygon look, VF2 Look *Astal: Normal, Original Look, Shirtless *NiGHTS, NoRMaL, SLYPH, ReaLa, Golden NiGHTS, XMaS NiGHTS *Sanger Zonvolt: Normal, Daizengar-inspired armor, Wodan Ymir *Lilith: Normal, Morrigan-inspired color scheme, "Mega" Lilith (Hourglass'd 3rd Super Form Inspired Look) *Jane Crocker: Normal, God Tier, Crocker Tier, Trickster *Kamen Rider Decade: Normal, DiEnd, Dark Decade, Golden Decade *Xiaomu: Normal, Kimono, Chun-li Cosplay *Segata Sanshiro: Normal, Sega Saturn US Colored Gi, Battle Damaged Gi, Kamen Rider Ichigo *Ness: Normal, Pajamas, Sans-Inspired Outfit, Mr.Saturn Shirt, John Egbert-Inspired Outfit, Madotsuki-Inspired Outfit(yume Nikki) *Lucas: Normal, Claus, Masked Man, Cyber T-Rex Shirt, Boney T-Shirt *Pit: Normal, Saint Seiya-Style Armor *Dark Pit: Normal, Saint Seiya-Style Armor *Palutena: Normal, Summer Swimwear, Saint Seiya-Style Armor *Ian: Normal, Pit Cosplay, Goku Cosplay, Shulk Cosplay *Zion: Normal, D. Pit Cosplay, Vegeta Cosplay, Saint Seiya-Inspired Armor *Nami: Timeskip, Pre-timeskip, Anthro Shark AU!, Golden Goddess AU!, FILM "Z" Outfit, Dressarosa Arc Outfit, Cat Outfit, Post-Dressrosa Arc Outfit, "STRONG WORLD" Outfit, Film "GOLD" Outfit, Unlimited Adventure Outfit, Unlimited Cruise Outfit *Zoro: Timeskip, Pre-timeskip, FILM "Z" Outfit, Dressarosa Arc Outfit, Cat Outfit, Post-Dressrosa Arc Outfit, "STRONG WORLD" Outfit, Film "GOLD" Outfit, Unlimited Adventure Outfit, Unlimited Cruise Outfit *Sanji: Timeskip, Pre-timeskip, FILM "Z" Outfit, Dressarosa Arc Outfit, Cat Outfit, Post-Dressrosa Arc Outfit, "STRONG WORLD" Outfit, Film "GOLD" Outfit, Unlimited Adventure Outfit, Unlimited Cruise Outfit *Delphox: Normal, Shiny, Black Mage Cosplay *Pikachu: Normal, Shiny, Cosplay *Charizard: Normal, Shiny, Mega Charizard X, Mega Charizard Z *Jibanyan: Normal, Robonyan, Gold Mode *Videl: Normal, Summer Swimwear, School Outfit, Great Sayiaman 2 *Olimar: Normal, Loie, Alph *Mr. Game & Watch: Normal, Gold, Silver, Red, Blue, Green, White, Cyan, Purple, Metal *Zero Suit Samus: Normal, Metroid Fusion, Super Metroid, Game Boy Colors, Retro Justin Bailey, Dark ZSS, Kryss Orlynn Cosplay *Wolf Link: Normal, Fierce Deity Wolf Link, Dark Wolf Link, Gallon Colors (Darkstalkers), Okami Wolf Link, Gold Wolf Link *Young Link: Normal, Goron Tunic, Skyward Sword-Inspired Outfit, Zora Tunic, Dark Young Link, Young Fierce Deity Link, Golden Young Link *Samus: Normal, Gravity Suit, Light Suit, PED Suit, Dark Suit, Dark Samus, Fusion Suit, Golden Suit, Iron Man-Inspired Suit, Kryss Orlynn-Inspired Suit, Gurren Lagann-Inspired Suit, Elena Young-Inspired Suit *Zelda: Normal, Zelda II Inspired Look, Ocarina of Time,Toon Zelda, Hyrule Warriors, Skyward Sword,Link to the past-Inspired Look, Legend of Zelda 1-inspired Look, link to 2 worlds inspired-look, Golden Zelda *Shiek: Normal, Smash Look, Strider-Inspired Look, Desert Colors, Dark Shiek,, Stealth Mode Shiek, Hyrule Warriors *Yoshi: Normal, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, Brown, Cyan, Pink, White, Black, Rainbow, Gold, Silver, Boshi, Armored *Little Mac: Normal, NES look, SNES Look, Arcade Look, Tracksuit, Rising Phoenix-inspired Look *Bardock: Normal, Masked Sayian, Battle Damaged *Solid Snake: Normal, MGS1, Irosquin Pillskin, MGS3 (Naked Snake), MGS5 (Venom Snake), Metal Gear-Inspired Costume, MGS4 "Old Man" Snake *Yoko Ritona: Normal, Pre-timeskip, Rika Nonaka Cosplay) *Haruka: Normal, Helmeted, Swimwear, Bunnygirl Outfit *SSJ Gogeta: SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJG, SSJGSSJ Unlockable Support Characters Agent Chameleon.jpg Amy Chiyokubo.png Miidia Absolution.png Andromedia Galaxy.jpg Ambipucca.png Ambi Hooves(Pony(.png Rovia.png Neko Gold.png Sakura Phoenix (Earth-0 Mika Phoenix).png Selena Rossenix.png Ryuki smashqueen by knucklesthegreat-d5vq2m4.png Rina ScarletShifter.jpg Metallica Ironwings.png Beauty Phoenix.png Nurse Cheryl.png Madam Eris.png Explosiva.png Nedia.jpg Blu.png *Nepeta Lejion: Normal, Human, Sphinx *Alpyhs: Normal, Underfell, Underswap,Outertale *Suzu: Normal, Ninja Clothes *Celstia: Normal, Formal Gown *Luna: Normal, Formal Gown *Cardcaptor Sakura: Normal, School Clothes *Sailor Moon: Normal,, School Clothes *Sailor Mini Moon: Normal, School Clothes *Isabelle: Normal, Winter Clothes *Villager: Male, Female *Wii Fit Trainer: Male, Female *Rena: Normal, Dingo Lass, Rika Cosplay, Renamon Cosplay *Pikasia: Normal, Summer outfit *Ambipuca: Summer/Spring, Winter/Fall, Ambi Hooves, Ambi Hooves (Winter/Fall) *Bulma: Normal, Anthro Dragoness AU, Young *Roll.EXE: Normal, Beast Style, Classic Cosplay *Mimi Puffiqueen: Normal, Summer Swimwear *Agent Chameleon: Normal,, Casual Clothes *Ho-oh: Normal,, Shiny *Arceus: Normal, Shiny, Omega *Napstabot: Normal, EX, Neo *Primal Groudon: Normal,Shiny *Mabel Pines: Normal, *Roll: Normal, Classic, Hyper Roll Category:Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Category:Games Category:Crossover Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:AgentXY Category:Sergy92 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Irockz707 Category:Silva592 Category:NovaHeroi Category:Dalton and Friends